An Angel
by Mel X Lady
Summary: Scully finds Alex Krycek in the basement office one night.


TITLE: An Angel  
  
AUTHOR: Mel X Lady   
  
RATING: R   
  
CATEGORY: MSR and Krycek/Scully   
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Feel free to post this anywhere as  
long as my name stays with the fanfic.   
  
FEEDBACK: MLKChessQueen@Juno.com  
http://www.expage.com/page/DailyJokePage   
  
SPOILERS: You wouldn't be able to recognize any of it.   
  
SUMMARY: Scully finds Alex Krycek in the basement and that leads off to this story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I only own my   
Mulder/Scully/Skinner/Krycek/LGM clones,and I bought them black market, ohh, shouldn't have said that, I mean I own clones, not the real McCoy, but that's okay, I'm completely fine with not being Chris Carter!  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Scully stepped off the elevator and began to walk  
toward the office in the basement. She wasn't sure if she had taken home a file or if he had it at his apartment. She didn't want to bother him after the week they'd had, they both needed a little apart time.   
Scully was okay with it, after all, chances where she and Mulder  
would both be known as Mr. and Mrs. Spooky in their basement  
office for the rest of their careers.   
  
Scully unlocked the door to their office and walked in. She shut the door behind her, and flipped on the light. She looked up and noticed a form in Mulder's chair. She looked at it dimly for a second until the   
image registered in her mind.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing here?" Scully growled as Krycek sat in Mulder's desk and frowned at her anger.  
"Scully, I need to tell you something."  
"Get out." She whispered angrily.  
"Why?"  
"Why?, You Bastard, you killed my sister and Mulder's father, why the hell do you think why?"  
"They aren't dead." he said looking up into her angry eyes.  
"No."  
"They aren't, They're safe."  
  
A tear fell down her cheek unconsciously.  
"Why are you here to tease?"  
"Scully, he said as he stood up and walked over to her.   
"I had to hide them, how else would you both have gotten so far?"  
"Who made you?"  
"My government."  
"They're against Mulder and myself."  
"No, it's a twisted web, a lie, we want what you want, except it's tangled with the truth."  
  
He gently cupped her face and kissed her forehead.  
She stood in silence. She needed to stop him, but why?   
  
She was alone. He was alone.  
  
He released his lips from her forehead, removed his hands, and turned toward the door.   
"No." she whispered as she reached to his arm.  
He turned around and Scully looked into his eyes. They where different. Sincere. True. The Truth.   
She pulled him close and hesantaly kissed his lips. He slowly pulled away but returned to her and began to passionantly kiss her. She slowly moved her hands to his hair and began to run her fingers through his hair. It was shorter than the last time she had seen him. Scully wondered about how this man, who she had to admit she found very attractive, was really here to tell her the truth. Scully had been fooled before, but she didn't have that feeling now. The feeling she had gotten when she was with the others, the ones that said stop, he's lying., no, she realized  
  
Alex was telling the truth. Alex was the truth.  
  
He gently pulled away and whispered against her lips,  
"What about Mulder?"  
"He's not here, in town I mean, and also, he's just my   
partner, nothing more." He nodded gently and slipped his jacket off. He revealed a light green T-shirt and jeans.   
  
Her eyes wandered to his arms. He obviously had two arms,   
but that wasn't right. She had been told that he lost an arm.  
"Connections." he whispered as he noticed Scully staring at his arm.  
  
She nodded and took off her jacket. She had figured it would be a simple run in and out of the office and didn't dress up. She wore jeans and an over sized mens shirt.  
"I-uh-didn't think I'd be meeting anyone from my home to here." She tried to explain but he just smiled amusingly.  
  
He watched as she went over to the door and locked it. She walked back over to Krycek who had unplugged the phone line and placed the phone on the ground. Scully knew she needed to get out, or shoot the man,   
but he had her trapped in his web. Another encounter with a web of lies or answers. She hated not knowing the difference anymore. She was tired of trusting no one.  
  
Even Mulder.  
  
Krycek stood infront of Scully and took off his shirt. Scully looked at his toned chest and wondered if it was toned because of the FBI or from running for his life so many times that the government had tried to kill him. He reached his arms out and she accepted. He held her close and breathed her hair in gently. The smell was heavenly, and chances where, this was the closest he'd ever be to the place.  
  
Scully rested her head on his exposed chest and inhaled.  
It wasn't Mulder, but Mulder wasn't there. Mulder obviously didn't want her. All that time she'd waited for him to admit it, admit that he loved her, he never said a thing. Well, he had once, but he was so far up on pain killers, he thought he was on a boat with Nazi's and clones.  
  
"Scully." Krycek murmured.  
"Alex?" she whispered back.  
"We can't."  
"Why?" She asked, stunned, she didn't want to give up on this, she was getting older, with or without Mulder.  
"You're heart wouldn't be in it, you want Mulder."  
"No..."  
"Don't deny it Scully, go to him, he wants you too."  
"Alex." She started  
"Dana, it's not ment to be, I'm needed in the shadows. We'd be Romeo and Juliet. We both know that that story ended, and that's ment for me, not you."  
  
She reluctantly agreed and reached up for one last kiss. He held her close for a few more seconds of peace on his trouble earth. He wanted to live in the light, but he'd done so much, and they owned him now. He was tired of being owned by them, he wanted to be owned by Scully.   
  
She pulled away and handed him his shirt.  
"Do you want to leave first or me?"  
She was all aware of the fact that they couldn't be seen together.   
  
Ever.  
  
"You go ahead, Scully." he whispered as he returned to the shadows in his mind.  
"Go see Mulder, it's your destiny."  
She nodded and grabbed her coat.  
"Take care Alex, and no, that's not easy for me to say."  
"I know, Scully." he said as he put his shirt back on and sat on the edge of the desk. Scully ran back over to him and kissed him one last time. Krycek was caught off guard but kissed her back and ran his fingers through her hair gently. When they released he held her close and whispered,  
"Go to Mulder, don't wait any longer."  
She nodded and left.  
  
Krycek stood up from the corner of the desk and sat down in Mulder's chair.  
"Mr. Krycek, I'm amazed that one man can louse up   
so many chances of killing one person." a voice growled   
as a small red dot appeared from the shadows of the room.  
"I refuse to go through with it." Krycek replied as he  
looked at the door that Scully had walked out of.  
"Well, This is a new opinion." he calmly said as he  
inhaled from his cigarette.  
"Listen, Old man, I've grown tired of you, and I still have this loaded gun without my fingerprints." he shouted as he stood up and indicated to a small pistol he had hidden in the rim of his black combat boots.  
"I'm not afraid to die." he said as he looked Krycek in the eyes.  
"And I'm not afraid to kill." he whispered back.  
  
The smoking man then walked to the door.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Alex yelled as he jumped over the desk and got infront of the door.  
"Finishing what you couldn't." the smoking man said as he placed the gun to Alex's left shoulder and pulled the trigger.  
  
The door shut as Alex tried to get up but couldn't do it.   
"The Bastard." he murmured as he put his hand to the wound and tried to slow the bleeding down.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
(Mulder's apartment, 12:15am)  
  
Scully looked at Mulder's door and knocked her usual knock.  
Mulder opened the door within thirty seconds and smiled as he looked at Scully.  
"Hey."  
"Hey Mulder."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Do you want to come in?" Mulder asked as he gestured her in.  
"Yeah, Please." she answered as Mulder led her in by the small of her back.  
"Mulder." she started him as she turned around and faced Mulder.  
"Yes?" He asked. His heart was racing. He and Scully had always had close contact, and his heart had always raced while they where in that close contact.  
"We need to talk."  
  
Mulder gestured to his couch, they walked over and sat down.  
"I'm sorry for coming so late, but I really needed to talk."  
Mulder began to open his mouth but Scully placed her hand over his lips gently.  
"Please let me say this all at once."  
  
Mulder nodded as he used all his strength not to kiss her finger.  
"Mulder, I think I've finally realized something that you've known for a long time. I need you to promise me that if I make a complete fool of myself tonight, we'll never mention it."  
She took a deep breath and smiled.  
"Mulder, I think an angel came to me tonight, and made me realize something. Mulder, I love you."  
  
Scully looked into his eyes looking for a reaction.   
A simple reaction that would either way change their friendship.  
"Scully, I-." Mulder was interrupted by a loud bang at the door.  
"What the Hell?" Mulder asked as he reached for his   
gun and walked to the door. Flashes of Alex Krycek came to her mind as she thought about how he probably set her up and was there to kill them both right now.  
  
Mulder opened the door carefully and looked out.  
"Who's there?" Scully whispered as she came up behind him.  
"No one."  
"Really?" she asked as Mulder shut the door and walked back over to her.  
"Yes, and Scully."  
"Yes?"  
"I love you too."  
  
Scully walked into his arms unconsciously and hugged him. She had hugged him so many times in her dreams, and the hugs had led to kisses, and the kisses had led to more. She looked up into his eyes and kissed his lips. Mulder shifted his hands to the small of her back while Scully put her arms around Mulder's neck and locked her fingers. This was her destiny, and although she truly still hated the thought, she owed Krycek for this moment.   
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Alex lay on the ground and groaned. He thought of how he had saved Scully's life, and Mulder's too. The plan was to kill Scully, or Mulder, whoever came down first in the morning. He hated his job, and he loved Scully, but by sending her to Mulder, and keeping the Smoking man occupied for a few minuets, he had probably saved both their lives. At least he still had that sense in him, unlike his colleagues who gave up their children and wives with only a seconds notice. Krycek groaned again as he twisted his body a little bit toward Mulder's desk with the phone. He'd call, but he was supposed to be dead anyway, dead to the Bureau, dead to the world. In the Shadows. He knew he'd have to get out before getting help, simply because Skinner would know if a former agent had been in the building, shot, and went to the hospital all in one night.  
  
"Some life." he murmured as he pulled himself up but fell back down.  
He yelled out some mixed Russian and sighed again.   
"What the Hell am I doing? I'm a survivor, I survived   
while in Russia, and I've survived so far, why am I so weak now?" he asked as he pulled himself toward the desk but was still short.  
  
It then hit him why he was so weak. He realized he had given up what he thought was the source of a few problems, which was really the answer to all his problems. He'd given up Scully. That's what had kept him going, knowing he'd see Scully again. Knowing that her kind face was on the other side, and once he had her, he'd stop. He'd stop the killing and the lying. But he had given her to his enemy, who was once considered a friend, who was now just another face in the crowd, a face he'd have to kill.  
  
Mulder.  
  
Krycek attempted to pull himself up again. He managed to stand up for a second but fell back down for a third time.  
"Damn!" he growled as he looked at his shoulder.   
The bleeding had increased and things where starting to get a little darker in the room. He realized another truth as he lay on the ground. He would die, slowly and painfully.  
"Well, this is it." he murmured to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. He'd wanted to die in his sleep, peacefully. In a dream world consisting of Scully and himself, a happy family in a nice home. Two FBI agents. She did deserve better then Mulder, better then working in the basement that he'd die in tonight.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Scully smiled as she walked into the office on Monday morning, but was interrupted by a scene of paramedics and A.D. Skinner. She quickly began to run as she thought of grisly scenes of Mulder on the ground.  
"Agent Scully." Skinner said as she ran to the door.  
"Where's Mulder?" She screamed a little louder then she should have and tried to push her way through him to the door.  
"Agent Scully!"  
"Where is Mulder?!" she yelled to him as she struggled against him.  
"Mulder is not in that room." He said as she exhaled and slumped a little.  
"Thank God, then who is?"  
"Alex Krycek"  
"Krycek?" she yelled, trying to seem surprised although she wasn't, She knew he was there, but he was alive when she saw him last.  
"How?"  
"He's dead, Agent Scully. Gunshot wound to the arm."  
"And that killed him?"  
"It took him all weekend, but he died."  
  
She nodded gently as the shock settled in.  
"Scully?" A voice yelled as Mulder ran into the office.  
"Mulder!" Scully called as he stopped and ran back into the hall.  
They where about to hug but stopped themselves when they realized Skinner was still standing there. They had decided not to let anyone know they were together, not yet at least.  
"Shit, the Press." Skinner mumbled and ran to the elevator to stop the men with cameras that began to walk into the hall.  
  
Scully took Mulder's hand and they stood there, looking into their office. They watched as two men carried out Alex Krycek's body covered with a white sheet. "Who was that?" Mulder asked after she watched it go down the hall.  
"An Angel." She murmured as they walked into the office and began to look around.  
  



End file.
